Cheek
by ayubee
Summary: The day Korra leaves for Republic City is the day Tarrlok accepts his new seat.


**Chapter 1 - Republic City**

"Watch it!" the driver grunts, rattling a fist from his vehicle.

In a panic, she dives from the incoming car to the kerb. She uses a lamp post for leverage, and pulls herself up. The red mobile already down the road, she sighs, and confirms there are no more fuming shopkeepers or drivers tailing her.

She hugs the lamp post, resting her head between her arms. Without a brief pause to collect herself, she believes her heart will do the job. There is no Naga. No bending – for now. And her parents are over a hundred kilometres away. The coolness of the lamp post numbs her.

Rolling her head, she takes an interest in the alleyway opening up to a larger area.

Korra drags herself over crates and rotten food, and squeezes through a fishy dumpster and sharp brick corner. The large area, is a centre of sorts. People are gathered in clumps towards the rear, where she is standing, but as it nears the front, from what she can see, it is tightly packed with people. She can see the people open the floor for a flight of stairs and a large building, the size of her very compound, white and golden. At the top of the stairs, a man in orange robes is behind a podium, with a hand out, offering something metal that reflects the light to a man in blue, fancy water tribe get-up.

Tenzin she recognises immediately. And given he is a governor of Republic City, she figures this is the place where he invests so much time. The City Centre she dubs it. The man who has happily accepted the shiny object has it pinned to his coat now, and walks up to the podium. Tenzin pauses, possibly irritated by the man taking his ground, Korra knew she would be if it was staged.

"Councilman Tarrlok, we hope you live up to the reputation you have promised," Tenzin says, having to stretch his neck as the blue man snakes his way behind the microphone.

"Thankyou Councilman Tenzin," he replies immediately.

Tenzin tugs on his robes, coughing to hide the fact he has just been pushed aside. He takes a stand beside an old woman in red.

"Thank you all, for having me today," he says turning his head to the citizens of Republic City. "I promise a great year filled with respect for all."

"When I spoke to you last, at my announcement, I promised you all, whatever your upbringing, to pray for me on the day of my inauguration - to pray that Tui and La would give me wisdom and strength to carry out the promises that I should then be making."

Korra folds her arms, listening.

"Throughout this memorable day I have been uplifted and sustained by the knowledge that your thoughts and prayers were with me. I swear to protect your right of free speech and respect for the rights of minorities, and the inspiration of a broad tolerance in thought and expression – all this we conceive to be a precious part of our modern way of life and outlook."

His words remind her of Tenzin. She watches him through furrowed eyes. Her concentration is shaken when a woman accidently bumps into Korra. She falls forward, deeper into the cluster of people.

"I heard Unalaq of the North put in a good word to the other Council members to accept Tarrlok," she hears from the man in front of her. He turns to a shorter partner.

"A bribe?" She responds.

"No," the man says. "Tenzin's vote has power."

"Power?" Korra mouths the words of the female, curious.

"The Fire and Earth Representatives tend to trust his opinion," he concludes.

Korra pulls herself up and leaves.

* * *

Alerted by the bark of a fisherman, Korra turns skyward. A fishnet hangs above. She rolls out of the way, as it drops inches away from her toes. The smell of tuna is strong. The fisherman eyes her dangerously through the netting, and Korra huffs, she could have been killed. She glares at the tuna, curdling at the sight of their eyes. The fisherman is talking to his assistant. Her stomach strikes, and food is hard to come by she reasons. The fisherman still distracted, she sneaks a tuna through the netting and runs.

She finds a private reserve of grass by the bay. The tuna is lying on a sheet of newspaper she's swiped on her way over. Away from prying eyes, Korra tests her firebending. The tuna is gutted, and rests on a stick. Making a quick pass over her shoulders, there is no one, so she lights a fire.

She watches the fish smoke. Her stomach churning at the sight of meat. She remembers the one time she had let Jinora taste some seal jerkey and Tenzin had been conflicted over the innocent act. She smirks, what was the old man supposed to say to a fourteen year old at the time? _Korra, I'm trying to preserve an ancient culture – you can't go feeding meat to my child! _Tenzin was used to lecturing adults, not toddlers and teenage Avatars.

The fish makes a series of loud cackles. Korra rotates it.

She can't remember entirely how Tenzin decided to lecture her about her actions that day. There was some fuming, and robes dancing, but his words were a blur.

It was always like that. Tenzin was only able to speak to like-minded adults.

He isn't far from her. In the large gold building during the day, and at the Air Temple during the night.

If Republic City really is too dangerous for the Avatar, then she'll humbly surrender and return to Tenzin.

Till that day, she notes to steer clear from any place Tenzin favours.

A harmony of snaps, crackles and pops draws Korra back to her darkened fish. It's ready and Korra takes the first hungry bite.

* * *

After the coronation, Councilman Tarrlok catches Chief Bei Fong whispering to Councilman Tenzin. He muses on what she could be talking about, there is no smirk, or the slightest hint of some flirty nature.

Tenzin slams the desk, and scans the room. Tarrlok quickly lowers his gaze.

"Lin I'll see you shortly," Tenzin whispers

He lifts his eyes, high enough to catch the Chief unfold her arms and stroll out of the meeting room.

There is an abrupt chair screech and everyone looks up at Tenzin. His face is red and fuming. Tarrlok bites his lower lip, the face of a puffer-squid on a fifty year old man warrants a laugh from him.

Tenzin bows. "I apologise for needing to leave suddenly, but there is a private issue that I must attend to."

The other, older politicians are slow to catch on, dancing their glasses and cleaning their ears to make sure Tenzin is well. Tarrlok watches the airbender storm out after Bei Fong, the doors swinging in his torrent.

Tarrlok is left curious to what could have riled up, on a regular day, a patient man.

"You're free to leave Tenzin," Pakak the Southern Water Tribe Seat Representative says.

"A few minutes too late my colleague," Tarrlok says heartedly.

* * *

Evening arrives and Korra is strolling along the sand, her boots in hand.

The water reaches her toes. She lets her feet sink into the wet sand, wriggling them as the grains begin to clump. Water rushes over again, hitting her ankles, and Korra throws her cloak and shoes into the distance, out of reach from water and runs waist high into the water before diving and enjoying a dip.

She hits the surface, cheering as the full moon casts its glow on her. She is the Avatar. She will understand the world through her own eyes.

The wave carries her back to the surface, and Korra lays on her back staring at the twinkling sky. She hears the water gently hit the sand and fizzle by her head.

Mesmerised, her brain jumps into panic when a wave hits her face. The water has climbed with dramatic speed. Korra attempts to sit up to feel the sand beneath her slip away - she treads water instead. Another large wave takes her by surprise as she's trying to search for the shore. Not that she can't swim, or bend the water to her whim, it's that she can't get a moment to note which direction she has to travel in.

She sees the light of a line of lamp posts to the right and settles for that. It is dark, and the ocean is growing wilder. Korra decides to dive into the ocean and spin, swirling her arms so the water behind her is creating pressure, and when she releases the hold, it propels her across the water, into the air and out of the tide. She crawls over the little line of sand, onto the limestone wall and under a wooden fence.

Tired by the push on her muscles, it takes a lot out of her to bend all the water out of her clothes and hair. The wind creates an unwanted chill and Korra sneezes, cursing, hoping it doesn't evolve into a cold.

On the ship to Republic City, she noted she would have to be careful with displaying her mastery over several elements. Promising to only stick to water bending in public eye, she stares at the black ocean bleakly crossing one bare foot over the other.

* * *

Tarrlok overhears later walking to the post office, rumours that the Avatar has arrived in Republic City. If it is true, it explains Tenzin's abruptness, and excuses Lin of her low-key appearance.

He rests for the night expecting his theory to be confirmed by the Page tomorrow morning.

Tarrlok enters City Hall receiving several good mornings from his new underlings. Enjoying the attention, he lingers around a female receptionist.

Fu the Earth Kingdom Representative walks passed him and flings his nose in the air. Tarrlok straightens his posture and eyes the receptionist, "Simply wishing a good morning to Miss…," Tarrlok halts trying to catch a name tag, or a plaque anywhere on the receptionist's desk. He takes too long. The receptionist frowns.

"Miss Masa," she says.

However, Fu has already walking up the stairs to his office. So Tarrlok leaves too.

Tarrlok paces in his office. His Page is late.

The door creaks open.

"Why are you late this morning?"

There is a squirm and the door closes. Tarrlok sighs, looking towards his religious water feature, where the material forms of Tui and La are carved in stone and asks why.

There is a faint knock, and the door opens again.

The Page shuffles inside with his head low carrying a tray.

"Explain yourself."

"There was a road block this morning sir. Rainbow Bridge was closed…I had to walk."

Tarrlok watches the Page walk over and place the tray carrying today's paper, a jug of water with a wedge of lemon and an empty glass on his desk. He has an air of eagerness he commends.

"I apologise for my temper then, you may be excused."

"All good, sir," the Page bows before reaching the door.

"A moment," Tarrlok holds his hand out. The Page raises an eyebrow at him, "I want lunch at the Shell Pavilion today."

"But you already have reservations for that other place sir."

"I feel like the Shell Pavilion," Tarrlok says, his lips forming a fine line. "Apologise to so and so, and have them meet at the Shell instead. That is all."

When the Page has closed the door, Tarrlok is enveloped in the front page of the newspaper. 'Avatar Spotted in the Belly of the Snake'.

He bends a ball of water from the jug and swallows it. He lifts the newspaper with his free hand and unfolds it. There is no photo of the Avatar, but an image of the Shell Pavillion. He knows the Avatar is Chief Unalaq's niece, and from his stories, is aware she has been kept in confinement for most of her life. Republic City will be a new experience for her. He skips the article gossip, and gathers that there has been a collection of small robberies overnight, with the last being a stop at the Shell Pavilion in the Snake District.


End file.
